Maybe Someday
by HEDA0704
Summary: Un court OS suite à l'épisode 7 de la saison 3, beaucoup d'émotions, cela me tenait à cœur d'écrire cette autre suite Clexa for Ever..
_En voyant l'épisode de cette semaine j'étais juste choqué et profondément triste de voir que ma Lexa nous as quitter sans qu'on puisse la sauver … Pour elle j'ai décidé de faire un petit OS où je m'imagine une fin disons un peu différente même si elle est belle et bien morte je peux pas terminer sur cette image … Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

Lexa est morte depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, Titus a tenu sa promesse envers son commandant, Clarke à rejoins les siens mais reste inconsolable face à la mort de celle qu'elle aimer, ses amis essayent tant bien que mal de la réconforter, de l'aider à aller de l'avant mais rien n'y fait elle reste toujours aussi mal

Abby : Clarke ma chérie .. je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois te relever, Lexa l'aurais voulu~caresse sa joue~

Clarke : je n'y arrive pas .. c'est trop dur tout est ma faute ..

Abby : ne dis pas une telle chose c'était un accident

Clarke : non c'est moi qui aurait dû prendre cette balle !

Abby : calme toi .. regarde dans quel état tu te met ..

Clarke~me lève du lit~ comment tu veux que je me calme ?! Je viens de perdre la femme que j'aime !~jette tout ce qu'il y avais à ma portée~

Abby : Clarke je t'en pris!~impuissante~

Bellamy~arrive et l'attrape~ arrête Clarke !

Clarke : lâche moi ! Traître ne me touche pas!~me débats~

Bellamy : tu te fait du mal pour rien ! ~ne lâche pas pour autant~

Clarke~me stoppe et le gifle~ comment tu ose dire ça ! Vous êtes tous responsable toi en grande partie !

Bellamy : quoi ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tuer je te signal !

Clarke : c'est quand même ta faute ! C'est toi qui à soutenu Pike ! C'est toi qui à tuer l'armée qui nous protéger sans le moindre remords ! C'est toi qui a essayer de me livrer à lui ! Tu détesté Lexa tu as tout fait pour qu'elle soit tuer ! Je te hais !

Octavia~entre prenant Clarke par les épaules~ viens tu as besoin de prendre l'air, aller suis moi

Clarke~en larmes jette un regard noir à Bellamy avant de suivre Octavia~

Alors que Clarke suivit Octavia dehors pour essayer de la calmer, Abby encore surprise par autant de cris et de violence de la part de sa fille, se retourne vers Bellamy

Abby : elle ne le pensais pas tu sais, c'est la douleur et la colère qui parlait

Bellamy : elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, je suis responsable de tout cet enchaînement de violence envers les Grounders

Abby : non tu t'ai laissé entraîner c'est totalement différent, le seul responsable de toute cette folie c'est Pike

Bellamy : mais je n'ai pas résisté, maintenant j'ai perdu ma sœur et une de mes amies~soupir~

Abby : Clarke aura besoin de toi, laisse lui juste du temps c'est ce dont elle a besoin

Bellamy : j'espère vraiment ..

Abby rassurait Bellamy mais celui ci se sentait coupable d'un bon nombre de choses il ne pouvait pas le nier. Quand à Clarke elle pleura un bon moment dans les bras d'Octavia avant de finir par se calmer, les larmes taris pour l'instant elle se sentait vide

Octavia : Clarke ..

Clarke : non ne dis rien .. ne dis rien..

Octavia : je sais que c'est dur pour toi

Clarke : c'est pire que ça .. je tue tout ce que j'aime ..

Octavia : c'est faux ce qui est arrivé été un accident et tu le sais parfaitement, tu crois que Lexa aimerais te voir dans cet état, non elle aimerais que tu continue à vivre pour sa mémoire

Clarke : mais je ne peux pas tu comprend ça ~la regarde~ on commencer tout juste notre histoire .. je l'ai rejeter, elle a su reprendre ma confiance, j'étais enfin prête à nous donner une chance ..

Octavia : elle sera toujours dans ton cœur, vos moments passé, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais personne ne pourra te les enlever

Clarke : tu n'aimais pas Lexa toi non plus ..

Octavia : non mais si tu l'aimer c'est qu'elle en valait la peine et je la respecte pour cela

Clarke: et je l'aime toujours ..

Octavia : tu dois faire ton deuil, il le faut pour toi surtout, on n'est peut être en froid ces derniers temps mais tu reste mon amie et je veux t'aider comme je le peux

Clarke : il faut que je la vois ..

Octavia : c'est impossible tu le sais, tu ne peux pas retourner là bas et puis ça serait mauvais plus qu'autre chose

Clarke : elle est morte sous mes yeux Octavia je ne pourrais jamais m'enlever cette image de la tête..

Octavia : aller là bas ne changera rien

Clarke : mais je pourrais me remémorer d'autre image d'elle plus heureuse, je t'en pris je dois y aller

Octavia : on ne peux pas sortir d'Arkadia pour le moment, laisse passer un peu de temps Clarke, c'est la seule solution

Clarke : je n'y arriverais pas

Octavia : tu n'est pas seule on sera là pour toi, essaye s'il te plait, bat toi pour elle

Clarke : je vais essayer

Lançant un regard compatissant vers son amie, Octavia l'accompagne vers ses quartiers, ne voulant pas laisser Clarke seule elle avait décidé d'établir domicile celle ci dans sa chambre, ainsi elle pourra veiller sur elle et être prés d'elle en cas de besoin, laisse le temps passer et la soutenir son le seule remède qu'elle puisse lui donner hélas. Pourtant plus les jours passèrent et moins l'état de Clarke s'améliorer, la jeune fille essaye tant bien que mal de surmonter la mort de Lexa mais tout la ramène à ce qu'elle à vécu avec elle

Raven : elle a manger aujourd'hui ?

Octavia : non ni même depuis quelque jours, elle dis que rien ne passe

Monty : pourtant elle semblait allait mieux

Octavia : elle a fait une rechute malheureusement je sais plus quoi faire

Raven : Abby m'a dit qu'elle voulait la mettre un peu sous sédatif si elle continue à dériver comme elle le fait

Monty : à ce point ? C'est pas comme ça qu'elle fera son deuil

Octavia : il lui faut du temps, même si c'est dur il faut qu'on la laisse gérer son deuil à sa manière

Raven : c'est sa mère qui me l'a dit moi je ne suis pas pour non plus, au contraire ça la retournerai contre nous tous

Monty : je suis d'accord avec toi

Octavia : c'est certain ~soupir~

Raven : elle est où là Clarke ?

Octavia : dans ma chambre sûrement elle n'en bouge pas depuis des jours

Monty : on va la voir et essayer de la faire sortir un peu ?

Raven : allons y on n'a rien à perdre

Les jeunes gens se levèrent de tables pour sortir de l'espace restauration direction les quartiers d'Octavia. Quand ils arrivent dans la chambre de celle ci, ils virent qu'elle semble faire un cauchemar et inutile de deviner à quel sujet, Clarke se réveille en sursaut dès qu'Octavia la toucha

Clarke~sursaute~ non !

Octavia : tout va bien ce n'est que nous ~m'assoit à coté d'elle~

Clarke : Lexa .. ~fond en larme~

Octavia : c'est fini ~la serre contre moi~

Raven : on est vraiment mal de te voir comme ça ~la regarde~

Monty : oui vraiment on ne peut rien faire c'est le pire ~triste~

Clarke : personne ne peux rien ..

Octavia : je sais oui ~essuie ses larmes~ aller lève toi, un grand bol d'air te fera du bien

Clarke : j'ai pas envie ..

Raven : on te laisse pas le choix aller hop ~sourit et la relève avec Octavia~

Monty : viens avec nous ~lui met une veste sur le dos~

Ils sortirent donc avec la jeune fille, qui malgré quelque réticences finit par se laisser faire par ses amis, une fois la sortie terminer, Abby venu à leur rencontre pour parler à sa fille qu'elle emmena à l'infirmerie

Abby : comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ma chérie ?

Clarke : mal .. comment tu veux que je me sente sérieusement ..

Abby : tu ne peux pas rester ainsi encore longtemps regarde toi tu n'est plus la même

Clarke : tu crois que je le fais exprès peut être ? Que j'ai plaisir à souffrir ? ~énervé~

Abby : je n'ai pas dis ça Clarke .. écoute je peux t'aider tu sais

Clarke : personne n'y arrive je ne vois pas comment toi tu pourrais

Abby : pour te soulager moi je le peux

Clarke : qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Abby : les calmants et les sédatifs t'aiderait pour dormir, tu te sentirai mieux et ..

Clarke~lui coupe la parole~ j'en ai rien à faire de tes médicaments c'est certainement pas de cette façon que j'irai mieux

Abby : je veux juste t'aider Clarke tu es encore sous le choc

Clarke : tu ne comprend pas, personne ne peut comprendre ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qu'on aime ..

Abby : j'ai perdu ton père je sais à quel point cela fait mal ..

Clarke : la situation est différente, mais tu as raison on est toute les deux responsable de leur mort, sauf que moi je ne m'en remettrais jamais complètement

Abby : Clarke ..

Clarke : tu veux m'aider maman ? Alors laisse moi tranquille

La jeune fille sortir de l'infirmerie malgré les protestations de sa mère, elle étouffe ici, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est Lexa, elle profite donc d'être enfin seule et non surveiller pour sortir du camp par un passage qu'elle avait repérer il y a quelque jours déjà, elle n'a rien pris mais peut importe une fois de l'autre coté de la limite, elle s'enfonce dans la forêt, ce n'est que quelque heures plus tard que ses amis s'inquiètent de son absence

Octavia : quelqu'un à revu Clarke depuis tout à l'heure ?

Raven : non mais elle n'est pas dans ta chambre ?

Monty : ou dans la sienne ?

Octavia : si je suis là c'est que j'ai chercher partout elle est introuvable

Jasper : avec sa mère sûrement

Octavia : non plus elle ne l'a pas revu et elles se sont disputé en plus

Bellamy : elle est partie

Octavia : comment ça partie ? ~regarde mon frère~

Bellamy : elle a quitter le camp c'est tout

Raven : mais quand ? Et pourquoi tu n'a rien dis ?

Bellamy : depuis au moins 2 heures, parce qu'elle ne veux pas être ici, on ne peut rien pour elle, ce qu'elle veut n'est pas ici

Octavia : mais ce qu'elle veut n'est nulle part Lexa est morte !

Elle partit de suite pour prévenir les autres du départ de Clarke ainsi elle espère pouvoir aller à sa recherche et la ramener au camp. Clarke quand à elle marché sans vraiment s'arrêter, elle laisser son cœur et sa raison la guider, vers où ? Vers Polis, vers Lexa, elle a besoin d'être prêt d'elle c'est un manque qu'elle doit combler même partiellement... Quand elle arrive au grand mémorial destinée au précédent commandant, elle s'effondra sur celui destinée à Lexa, fatigué de son voyage et surtout toute sa peine refit surface, la nuit été déjà bien présente, tout n'était éclairé que par des torches allumé ici et là

Clarke : Lexa .. je m'en veux tellement .. c'est trop dur sans toi je te jure .. ma souffrance est insoutenable et je comprend à quel point tu as dû souffrir de mon rejet envers toi .. j'ai été aveuglé par ma haine, j'ai été égoïste .. je n'ai pas pu te sauver ..

Elle laisse alors aller ses larmes qui dévaler tel un torrent sur ses joues, elle finit par s'endormir épuisé contre la pierre du mémorial, elle se sentait apaisé ici. Elle rouvrit les yeux que bien plus tard et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Lexa à quelque pas d'elle, un air grave sur le visage

Clarke : non c'est impossible … ~complètement effaré~

Lexa : Clarke ..

Clarke : Lexa .. ~me jette dans ses bras~ je peux te serrer dans mes bras .. mais comment …

Lexa : je suis tellement désolé ..~la serre dans mes bras aussi~

Clarke : tu es là .. ~pleure~ tout est ma faute .. pardonne moi …

Lexa : on ne peux pas refaire le passé c'est ainsi, viens suis moi ~prend sa main et sèche ses larmes de l'autre~

Clarke : je te suis où tu veux .. ~ne lâche pas sa main~

Les deux jeunes filles disparurent pour reparaître au cœur de la forêt, une rivière coulant doucement parmi les rochers, Lexa guida Clarke vers un petit abri au creux d'une grotte tailler par le temps et l'érosion, elle en fut d'ailleurs émerveillé

Clarke : c'est magnifique mais où sommes nous ?

Lexa : notre nouvelle demeure, notre endroit à nous

Clarke : quoi ? Mais tu dois reprendre ta place Lexa, on doit reprendre notre vie où nous l'avons laisser

Lexa : Clarke ~m'avance vers elle~ ne comprend tu pas ? J'ai quitter ce monde sous tes yeux je ne peux en revenir

Clarke : alors quoi ?.. je rêve c'est sa ? .. c'était trop beau ~soupir~

Lexa : non Clarke tu ne rêve pas, tu m'a rejoins dans ce monde

Clarke : mais quand ? Je me suis juste endormi

Lexa : tu t'ai endormi pour toujours ~la regarde~

Clarke : quoi ?.. ~surprise~

Lexa : tu n'est pas heureuse d'être ici avec moi ? Même si j'aurais voulu que notre histoire se passe autrement

Clarke : si, bien sur que si ~l'embrasse avec amour~ ma vie sans doute est impossible, tant que je suis avec toi c'est tout ce qui compte, même dans ce monde, tout me va d'accord

Lexa~caresse sa joue et l'embrasse aussi~ nous sommes ensemble pour toujours désormais

Clarke : pour toujours~sourit~ Ai hod yu in Leska

Lexa~sourit~ Ai hod yu in Klark

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un baiser chargé de tendresse, d'amour, de renouveau, car elles se sont enfin retrouver dans ce monde ci, pour ne plus jamais être séparé, loin de tout problème, de toute préoccupation, désormais plus de clans, plus de guerres, elles ne sont plus que toute les deux, vivant leur amour infini. Alors qu'à l'aube des guerriers de Polis trouvèrent le corps de Clarke, le froid de la nuit l'avait en effet emporter avec lui, cette promesse qu'un jour elles n'auraient plus à dépendre de leur peuple, cette promesse maintenant elle la vivrait jusqu'à la fin des temps …

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce court OS qui me tenait à cœur, je pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser ce couple séparé alors même si c'est tragique le couple est réuni c'est ce que je voulais et j'espère que ça plaira sinon tant pis c'était pour moi que je l'ai écris:)_


End file.
